Blonde Meets Black
by LadyHallows
Summary: Sirius Black and Estella Malfoy are soulmates, tied together by the words written upon their arm. Too bad that they hate each other. Part 1 of the Soulmate One-Shot Series.


**Blonde Meets Black**

 **Description:**

 _Sirius Black and Estella Malfoy are soulmates, tied together by the words written upon their arm. Too bad that they hate each other. One-shot._

 **i**

 _If it isn't the Malfoy Princess?_

She had been four when the words appeared upon her arm in an elegant scrawl, at first she had been overjoyed, thinking that her soulmate would regard her as a Princess. That they'd have a fairytale ending.

As she'd grown, however, she'd soon began to regard the words with distain, knowing that those words were not meant in a positive manner, but rather ones of cruelty. Therefore 'Princess' had come to be an endearment she hated.

And yet still she'd hanged onto the hope. Her mother and father had already cited their wishes to marry her off to the Nott or LeStrange Heirs, maybe even Regulus Black, but she had confidence that her soulmate would be there for her; that they'd whisk her away from a loveless fate and they would still live happily ever after.

That confidence, that hope was all snatched roughly from her clutch at first meeting.

He had been a second year, and she a first year. She had been seated in Compartment 39 with Artemisia Nott, Carina Black and Genesis Mulciber when she had heard yelling outside, and obnoxious laughter.

Taking leave of her seat she removed herself from the cabin, only to see four boys in the year above her, the one with dark, messy hair and glasses having his arm raised to send another spell shooting out at the boy who lay on the floor in front of them, defeated.

Directing her speech at the messy haired boy she called out, "hey, leave him alone!"

Malfoys were known to go after their enemies with cunning and slyness, commonly disregarding any kindness, but they would never strike down a defeated opponent. She almost snorted at the boy's uniform being Gryffindor.

And those stupid lions claimed they had _honour_?

It wasn't the messy haired boy that replied to her, however, but the one with the longer, equally as dark hair, "if it isn't the Malfoy Princess?"

The words upon her left forearm burned, she felt her mouth gape a little, before eyes narrowed. It was just her luck to have a distasteful bully as her soulmate, and she had hated the endearment of 'Princess' for many years now, "call me Princess again and it'll be the last thing you say."

The older boy's stormy grey eyes widened, and she knew he felt the burning on his arm too. For a second, despite her harsh words and her disappointment in his affinity for bullying, she had hoped that he would come towards her, ask to go off to talk or want to know her.

But instead he turned on his heel, leaving, his friends' gazes still lingering on her. He left her.

And though she would never admit it, it broke her.

There wouldn't be a happily ever after.

 **ii**

"Better be _SLYTHERIN!_ "

She smiled at the friends of hers who had already been sorted into Slytherin, taking off the hat and bouncing off of the stool. She could not, however, refrain from giving a glance in his direction.

He was staring at her, eyes narrowed into a glare, and when ice blue met stormy grey, he turned his head from her once more.

Though she would deny it if asked outright, her heart sank.

There would be no happily ever after.

 **iii**

Her left forearm burned, but not for the reasons (the soulmate mark) that it naturally should.

For this summer her parents had asked her to take the Death Eater's Mark – the Dark Mark – and she had done so willingly. She knew that it was just a minority of the reason that she joined was for the cause, as the main was just to spite him and the _Order of the Phoenix_ that she knew he and his friends were jumping to join.

When she arrived back at school, she knew that he already knew she had the mark. The longer you are soulmates for the closer your bond becomes, he could feel when she was in pain.

And that mark hurt like hell.

His glares turned to glowers, his taunting turned insults, his dislike turned to hate.

If there was one thing that anybody could be sure of in this world: it was that Sirius Black _hated_ Estella Malfoy, and she him.

And yet love and hate had such a fine line.

 **iii**

It was after the winter term of sixth year that her parents told her who she was to be married off to. Evan Rosier, perhaps the foulest that they could have chosen.

She was engaged to him with swiftness, even though she tried so hard to delay the process. He was a monster, but there would be no saving her now.

She could still feel her soulmate's eyes upon her, she knew that he could feel her devastation, her rage, her pain.

Other than insults and hexes they hadn't spoken, not for a long time.

And it took until her wrists were black and blue for any words to fall from his lips to her once more, when he stopped her in the corridor, delicately caressing the bruised skin as he questioned, tone filled with barely concealed rage, "who hurt you?"

 _You_ , she wanted to say, for his abandonment of her was far worse than any physical pain that Evan could inflict upon her.

This time it was she who turned; this time it was her who walked away.

Because she couldn't admit how much she longed to be in the comfort of his arms.

And, standing alone, watching her go, was the man who couldn't admit he was wrong, that he wanted to give whatever this was a shot.

Because after discovering that Remus had no words at all yet, he knew he would have to savour the owner of his.

 **iv**

 _Dear Estella,_

 _I know I have been wrong, I know I shouldn't have walked away from you all those years ago. And I regret it. Oh, sweet merlin I regret it. I regret not seeing how kind you were to everyone, despite the Ice Princess persona, how you'd help the first years and defend those treated cruelly. I regret not being the one to make you laugh, you have a beautiful laugh, and the joy in your eyes when you laugh is picturesque._

 _I could admire every aspect of you. I can rant and rave about how much I do not deserve another chance at being with my soulmate – and I don't – but perhaps I could tell you all that in person._

 _With much regret,_

 _Sirius Black._

When she read the letter she felt a small tear fall from her icy eyes onto her white dress. He was far too late, for she would be walking down the aisle in twenty minutes.

She wondered whether there were many others who would share her tale of a soulmate union that didn't work out, about those who had hoped and then hated and then cared and then liked.

 _I would, but it's too late now. I am to be wed._

 _Estella Malfoy_

It was quick but it was enough, it said all that needed to be said, that she could not, even if she wanted to. Soulmates could never not love each other, it was simply impossible. Whether it be buried under hatred and anger or not.

But even if she was to always love him, she was never to be his.

 **v**

She decided that she hated marriages.

She hated how the families of the bride and groom looked as if they had just won some precious contract; how other purebloods watched with sneers, in attendance only to see if this new alliance would be a threat or not.

She could not help but think that if she were to be marrying her soulmate – Sirius – if they had opened their eyes to the idea of each other earlier then she would have a different perspective.

She near recoiled when Evan took her hand into his, hating the feeling of his skin upon hers.

But she would have to endure.

The ceremony had almost ended when a bang interrupted the wedding, and a devilishly handsome Sirius Black appeared, wearing a suit, he grinned at those in attendance, before smiling almost softly at Estella, "is this where I say 'I do' to _my_ soulmate?"

 _Perhaps they would give this a shot._

 _Perhaps they could have a happily ever after._

 **I'd seen a bunch of these and really liked the idea, tell me what you think as I'm not really sure :(, anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
